


Drunken AM

by ladyofdecember



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Loneliness, Mild Language, Pre-Wedding Squanchers, Rick and Morty have a conversation (sort of), Rick is still fine and living with The Smiths, Self-Esteem Issues, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty hits the bottle while his family is out of town when Rick also abandons him and finds he can't hold his liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken AM

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this is. I wrote it hastily while I was super sick and also kinda drunk? So... enjoy.

[11:45 PM Morty: i feel sick rick... ]

The text comes through right around the time he's on his way back to earth. It's been one helluva day and the fact that his grandson is now bothering him with nonsense is just the cherry on an otherwise shitty day.

[11:46 PM Morty: Ii drank some of your stash an i'm gonna throwup ]

He can't be bothered to reply although he keeps clicking on the screen with interest trying to check for any new text messages coming in. It's not that he's worried, he's not.

Morty slumped down on the couch from his previously upright position. He was drunk, completed wasted and it was no one's fault but his own. He sighed, knowing his grandfather was off somewhere on an adventure without him. He wouldn't be replying anytime soon. He probably would spend the weekend completely alone, completely embittered, having been left out of “family plans” like always.

Then again, did he really want to spend the entire 3 day weekend at the “Rancho Baro Horse Farm”? His mom had been ecstatic to go, his father less so but happy his mother was happy. And Summer? She'd been mildly interested and for once, hadn't had shit to do. So of course, he was left to fend for himself. Of course, he was abandoned, thought to be hanging out with Rick, doing whatever. But no, he had abandoned him too, off to do some important work or some other such nonsense.

Morty struggled to his feet, stumbling towards the stairs and headed up to the bathroom upstairs to relieve himself for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Once done, he stumbled back downstairs to collapse once more on his spot on the couch.

A small chime sounded, emitted from his smartphone that lay discarded on the coffee table. He lazily reached an arm out to draw it toward him to read.

[12:07 AM Rick: Oh big guy huh morty? You think you're big shit huh? ]

The boy rolled his eyes and let the phone drop back down onto the table. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing his stomach to calm so that he wouldn't have to deal with being sick on top of it all. After a second, the phone chimed again and his eyes threw themselves open so he could retrieve it again.

[12:08 AM Rick: Stop drinking my fucking liquor Morty! I swear to god, if I get there and it's all gone... ]

He wasted no time in typing out a hasty reply. 

[12:08 AM Morty: dont worry, your precious alcohol is fine. god forbid you give a shit about me... ]

Rick was taken back as he read the message, his ship on auto-pilot for the time being. It's steady journey back towards earth was filled with various sights of beautiful galaxies, all of which were lost on Rick who had seen it all before at least a hundred times. He was instead, fixated on the text from his young grandson, perplexed that he was being so wildly frank with him.

He considered his reply for a good long while before typing one out finally.

[ 12:12 AM Rick: Morty, of course I care about you. Don't lie on your back or you will choke to death on your own vomit. And I swear, if I come home to find that mess it will fuck with my high. ]

Morty glumly stared at the response he received from his grandfather. His head swam. He wished he were here now to at least help him feel a bit better. Sure, he'd probably just be berating him face to face but then again, it'd be a lot better than being home alone on a friday night and feeling sick as hell.

Why had he even gotten into his grandfather's stash? Was in envy? Was it because of boredom? He didn't rightly know. All he knew was he was alone and feeling lonely. Bored and feeling like his life had really hit an all time low as of late.

He supposed it might help were he to actively seek out friends to hang out with and spend time with rather than his insane grandfather but he really couldn't stomach the idea. He didn't know why.

Another chime and Morty was surprised to see an additional message from the older man. He lazily blinked at the harsh, bright screen as it shone back at him.

[ 12:13 AM Rick: I'm sorry you feel sick. I'm almost home. See you soon. ]

Well, that was a bit more friendly, a bit more caring. He was genuinely surprised by the tone of the man and felt a bit better. Morty smiled slightly, comforted by his grandfather's statements. His eyes drooped lower and lower until he found himself asleep and all was dark.

…

Morty stirred, feeling himself suddenly light as a feather, as he was sloshed back and forth in someone's arms. He was being carried upstairs. It was a motion he was somewhat familiar with he realized as he cracked his eyes slightly open. His grandfather was gently carrying him up to his bedroom.

As he laid him out on his bed, Morty opened his eyes fully, gazing up at Rick with a watery smile. “Hey Rick... “

“Hey Morty.” The man uttered, pulling back the covers a bit for him to climb underneath. When he didn't move, the man straightened and gave him an unamused*? look.

“Morty... “

The boy blinked up at him, feeling his head swim with the level of alcohol in his blood. He felt dizzy, he felt exhausted and really, really sick still. “Rick... where were you?”

The older man sighed and shoved his hands in to his pockets. “I was on Planet Gakk, why?”

“I just... why didn't you want me to-to come with you, why didn't you... ? “

Rick sat down on the edge of the bed, directing his gaze towards the bedroom wall with irritation. “I don't know, Morty! I was busy, I didn't have time to put up with your... ugh, your annoying morals... “

He shrugged and looked the boy directly in the eyes. “Why do you care? Didn't you have some stupid date with Jessica or whatever? I'm sure you're tired of being dragged out with me all the time.”

Morty averted his gaze, the motion causing a bit of motion sickness to swell within him. He willed it down and met his grandfather's gaze once more. “I didn't have any plans. Actually, I was really bored and... I had nothing to do so that's why I... why I... “

Rick frowned as the boy trailed off. He shifted from his spot on the mattress. This conversation was quickly becoming uncomfortable. It was nearing 2am and he was honest to goodness tired for once in his life. He really wanted to wrap this up.

“Go to sleep Morty.”

And with that, he exited the room.

…

Morning came, at least he assumed it was morning. There was a chorus of birds right outside his bedroom window which would not shut up. They continued on for a while, all with Morty tossing and turning and trying to block out the sound with his pillow. Finally, he gave up once he heard the tell-tale sounds of someone beginning to mow their lawn a few houses down. He'd never be able to get back to sleep now.

Sitting up in bed, a hand rushed to his forehead to press against it, to try to dull the pain that throbbed there. He was hungover.

After wasting time just sitting in bed, the covers all askew, Morty decided to go ahead and make his way downstairs. He felt awful. He didn't remember much from last night, just that he had obviously drank some of Rick's alcohol, and obviously it had been too much.

Reaching the first floor, he noticed how quiet the entire house was. It was almost 9am and yet no signs of life were around. It was then he remembered that the entire family was gone for the weekend and it was just him and Rick. Still, where was Rick?

Deciding to avoid a whole awkward conversation/angry yelling, Morty avoided the garage area entirely and went about getting some juice from the refrigerator. Not a second later however and his grandfather had emerged from the garage.

“Morty.”

The boy jumped, spilling some of the O.J. from the carton and missing the glass. He frowned and turned to face the older man. “H-Hey, Rick... “

He was standing between the entrance to the kitchen and living room, his eyes narrowed and hands on his hips when all of a sudden, a switch flipped and he was drinking from his flask and looking very nonchalant. Morty blinked at the sudden change in demeanor. He suspected it had something to do with Rick's always wanting to seem like he didn't care.

Rick pushed past him to snatch the carton from his hand, pouring his own glass. He was quiet for a minute, making the boy nervous as he sipped at his juice. His head hurt and he leaned against the counter for a minute, just shutting his eyes and rubbing his face.

Rick replaced the juice back in the fridge and turned to study him. He looked him up and down before frowning at him. “Morty, you look like hell. Don't ever touch my alcohol again. I mean it.”

Morty straightened up as best he could. “I-I won't, Rick. Trust me. My head hurts.”

“Well, you should know better than to try to drink with the big boys.”

Morty tried to sip his juice but felt an overwhelming sensation of nausea begin to overtake him. Finally, he set the glass aside. “I'm... I'm going back to bed. I feel awful.”

Rick placed a steady hand against the boy's chest as he attempted to pass him. “Look-look Morty, just wait a-wait a second there. Now, your parents are out of town. Summer's... I dunno, busy doing something. I really-I really wanted to use this time to hang out. Maybe watch some Ball Fondlers together? Now I can't do that if you're gonna be a little shit.”

The boy smiled up at him despite his queasiness. “R-R-Really?”

“Sure, I thought we could, you know, spend a real-real nice weekend together.”

And with that he headed to the pantry and retrieved coffee filters and sugar. He went about setting up their coffee maker. “Here, I know just the thing to fix you right up.”

“Co-Coffee? I dunno, Rick.”

“What? You'll have a booze night all to yourself, when you're all alone in the house but coffee? Coffee? That's too far?”

Rolling his eyes, Morty just picked his juice up again, eyeing his grandfather as he made a pot of coffee, a dark french roast, just like he liked. The boy considered drinking more of the yellow liquid but at his stomach's protest, he decided to pour it out in the sink instead.

“Here, Morty. Drink this.” The man insisted, handing a hot cup to him. 

It was a light caramel color, having had milk and sugar added to the brew. Morty frowned down at it suspiciously.

“Drink it.” Rick said, his tone with an edge that meant business.

After a few sips however, he began to see why so many people liked coffee. His stomach settled and his head's pounding headache even slowed. He blinked up at his grandfather. “Gee, thanks Rick.”

“Yeah, yeah. See, your old grandfather knows-knows a thing or two.”

He began sipping at his own cup of coffee, leaning against the counter to gaze down at the boy. Morty had drank a significant amount and was pleased that he was already feeling better.

Rick narrowed his eyes at him once more. “Oh and Morty?”

“Hm?

“Don't ever go in my room again.”


End file.
